wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Powell's, Portland, OR 19 November 2009 - Matrimony Cauthon reporting
'The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Powell's, Portland, OR 19 November 2009' Report by Matrimony Cauthon Just came back from the Portland signing.... a few tidbits The signing was very pleasant. Sanderson is very well-spoken and enthusiastic. I was not a storm leader, and this post is just a paraphrase of the questions I heard at the Q&A there. I am sure there will be a more precise transcript later. Here are some of the questions I heard: 1. I am not 100% positive, but I think the person asked if Tam's conversation to Perrin was a plot by RJ and if we would see this come into play later in the series. I think the questioner must have been referring to Tam's comment on whether Perrin truly meant to renounce his claim to Manetheren. Sanderson gave an RAFO to the question. More interestingly he said that this might be something that may not be seen in the rest of the series. I want to see the video feed, but it appears that Perrin's whole kindom building plot-line may not come to a conclusion by the end of the series. I thought I also heard Sanderson mention something about outrigger novels. 2. Some kid, to much laughter, asked if Rand was really going to die. Sanderson said sometime to the effect of 'What did the Finn say?' He then said that the prophecies must be fulfilled or the pattern will break. 3. Someone asked if Sanderson could reveal who was behind the visions that Masema was having. Sanderson basically said that there definitely was someone involved with Masema having visions-- he did not provide any further details other than to say that Masema's visions weren't just from Masema being crazy. 4. I didn't hear the question but someone asked something about Rand and Moridin's souls being intertwined. Sanderson said that many souls threads are frequently woven together in the pattern such as Birgitte and Gaidal. He said that Rand and Moridin are also frequently woven together in the pattern. 5. Someone asked for clarification about whether we had seen Mesanna and Demandred's alter-egos on screen. Sanderson said that we had seen Mesaana's alter-ego on screen as of KoD, but that we had not seen Demandred's alter-ego on screen as of KoD. Sanderson would not elaborate on whether Demandred's alter-ego had been seen in TGS-- Sanderson didn't want to narrow down the suspects for us if Demandred really had appeared in TGS. 6. Unfortunately I didn't get to hear many of the questions in the signing line. However, one person did ask a question about Verin's letter to Mat. The person asked if Verin's time-based conditions she stipulated to Mat had something to do with the 'last hour of death' oath that she took. Sanderson said that Verin's conditions did have something to do with her oath, but that there was a lot more going on than just that. URL for report: http://www.readandfindout.com/wheeloftime/messageboard/50993/ Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans